


Let You Go - MGK

by orphan_account



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was a quick one shot I had written in the middle of math class after hearing MGK's song "Let You Go" which reminded me of the pair. Feed back is always appreciated! (This is my first attempt, so please be gentle with your criticism)





	Let You Go - MGK

_Since you left,_

_I've been holding onto a memory_

_Since you walked out that door, yeah_

_And you said I changed and you're so damn sick of me_

_You're not mine anymore, (2 3 4)_

Ever since Jill left, John felt as if his world was coming to an end. He and Jill had been married for nearly ten years, they had stuck together after all they’ve been through, except for now. The night he had found her balled up in a pool of her own blood, helplessly clutching her stomach where their unborn son had unfortunately lost his life ultimately destroyed their relationship. They had been looking forward to their family, and were amidst the process of creating a future for their son when everything had gone to shit. John never forgave himself for not being there sooner, and he doubted he could. It was his job to protect his wife, his job to protect his family, and he failed. Now, his son laid to rest in a small casket that he couldn’t bring himself to see, and there he sat, laying himself to waste as his cancer ate away the barrier of emotions he fought to contain.

 

_Woah, woah_

_She said you need to let me go_

_Woah, woah_

_She said I'd die for you, you're like my drug but I can't get high off you_

_You're not mine anymore_

 

Jill had been attempting to get ahold of him; phone calls, surprise visits, letters, but John couldn’t bring himself to face her again, even after all of this time. He was a dead man walking, and Jill shouldn’t have to see the man he had become after the accident. John saw the accident as his chance to redeem himself, to help those around him to fight for their own survival as he had. He came out of the accident as a new man, one who finally understood just how he could make a difference, and show the world how they could redeem themselves by proving themselves worthy of living. All around him stood murderers, rapists, drug addicts, abusers, and so many vile creatures that couldn’t appreciate the thing they were all born with; life. Jill understood, though. Jill knew what it was like to see families torn apart from the inside out, she knew what drugs did for the addicts, and she knew just what it meant to truly make sacrifices for the people you love. But Jill was no longer there, she was no longer a part of the picture John had tried to paint for them, and he hated it. He pushed her away for all the right reasons, and yet, it still hurt to think of where they stood. He never stopped loving her, never stopped caring for her, and he certainly would continue to fight for her no matter what happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is appreciated as always, but please be gentle since this is my first attempt at any type of public work, especially online. :)


End file.
